A Chance to Change
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: If you were given a second chance at life, would you take it? Would you give up everything that you were to be someone else, someone less powerful? Someone normal? Someone without control? Light Yagami has a chance to make this choice, but the question remains, will he change for the better of others, or allow them to suffer from his actions?


**A Chance to Change**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: If you were given a second chance at life, would you take it? Would you give up everything that you were to be someone else, someone less powerful? Someone normal? Someone without control? Light Yagami has a chance to make this choice, but the question remains, will he change for the better of others, or allow them to suffer from his actions…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea…**

**...**

* * *

**...  
**

The last thing that he could remember was the growing darkness that had consumed him. Everything had gone wrong. He had messed up. N had beat him and figured out the truth. Nothing could have saved him from the moment everything was revealed, not even the secret scrap of paper from the notebook that he had hidden in his watch. No, he had been too slow. Bullets slammed into him, forcing him to flee for his life.

He didn't make it far.

The damage that his body had sustained was too much. His blood flowed quickly from his wounds, weakening him even more. He eventually had to seek shelter in a nearby building. His body collapsed upon a stairwell. Still, he had denied himself the truth, even as his vision filled with the ghost of L. It was a cruel end.

He had come so far and done so much to get where he had been, only to be brought down so far. He who had been God was forced to crawl into the nearest hiding place that he could find, collapse, and die. He never foresaw this.

Light had felt ever jolt of pain from each wound down to the very last second when he breathed his last breath. His dark eyes were full of rage as he struggled to fight death. It had been pointless. His body went lax as his soul was torn from its fleshy shell. The figure of L disappeared as Light's own soul, what was left of it, hovered over his body.

He felt disgust as he took in the sight of his disheveled form. How long would it be before someone stumbled upon him in this state? How long until the news of Kira's death reached the public? How long before they forgot? The thought of being forgotten, of being laughed at, angered him completely. How dare they bring him down so far? He had not finished his work. There was still so much to do.

Light felt a pull and, try as he might to stop it, he could not. His soul was being pulled upward. Through the rage, Light idly wondered what would become of him now. Heaven was out of the question, and, for a fleeting moment, fear of the unknown consumed him. He could barely recall speaking to the Shinigami about this matter, or the answer: to become that which he controlled.

Light filled his vision, blinding him as his soul was pulled higher and higher. The part that was him blacked out once more, leaving his soul to float to whatever powers that called to him and drew him to them.

**…**

"Your taint was strong," A feminine voice spoke solemnly; it pulled Light's essence into awareness and slowly drew him to consciousness. Everything was blurry at first. He could only see a bright white shape floating next to a very dark form. "Even weakened like you are now, you still manage to cause so much pain …"

"Light cannot be without darkness," A male spoke condescendingly. Though authorative in nature, it was obvious that the owner was strained to speak. As Light's vision cleared, he became aware of two beings. One was a woman. Her silver hair stood out in the darkness of space, as did her eyes which matched her coloring. Pale skin radiated with power and was decorated with pearls and crystal. Her form was encased in a short, white dress with several colors emitting from an eight pointed star which sat at her waist.

The being which floated beside her was a male. His hair was black as night, his eyes red like blood, and his skin pale as death itself. He was tall and his form was encased in a black armor with a matching cape. Though his form was imposing, it was obvious that the male was in a weakened state. Light's eyes widened as he caught sight of chains locked around the man's wrist. They were black as well, but they pulsed with a bright power every so often.

"Who are you?" Light demanded of the two, drawing their attention.

"He's awake," the male spoke scathingly. "And here I thought he would continue to sleep and waste our time."

"Quiet, Chaos," the female spoke while regarding Light. "I have not the strength or patience to listen to your complaints. "

"Yet you use your energy to call upon him? Quite a waste. I fail to see how he could be of any interest to you, Cosmos," the one called chaos sneered. "He is but a boy."

"Quiet!" The one called Cosmos ordered once more. This time she spared her companion an icy look. Her voice caused a bright light to emanate from her brow, and the chains which held Chaos began to glow.

"Fine, just stop that," Chaos winced as the pure energy seared his skin.

"Who are you?!" Light demanded to know. He did not enjoy being ignored and he definitely did not like being confused.

"I am Cosmos, and he is Chaos," the woman spoke as she floated closer to Light. She circled his form, eyeing him suspiciously. "And you are the one who would be god, Light Yagami."

"How do you know me?" Light questioned. Who were these people really? How were they able to suspend themselves in space without some sort of protection? How had they brought him here? Was he alive? Was he truly dead? Was this heaven or hell? What had happened after he died? Just what the hell was going on?

"He's confused," the one known as Chaos spoke condescendingly. "You should hear the troubling thoughts running through his little head." He chuckled at the look of shock and horror that filtered over Light's features. "Yes, I can read your pathetic little mind, human." The look of disgust that crossed Chaos' features was not missed by either Light or the other being named Cosmos.

"Chaos," The being of light sent a sharp look towards the dark being. "Behave." She snapped her delicate fingers and energy began to glow around Chaos' chains. The dark being growled under his breath as the pure energy invaded his being, clashing with his dark energy.

"Please," she turned her attention back to Light. Her voice was soft and melodious. It eased his soul and he relaxed as she spoke softly towards him like a mother would to a child. "Ignore his childish antics. He wishes for you to react to him, but it would be best if you didn't," her tone held an edge of warning towards the end of her sentence.

"Who are you?" Light demanded to know. He had heard them speak each other's names, but he did not recognize them.

"I am Cosmos, the Messiah of Light, Guardian of the Cauldron, Keeper of the Balance, and Queen of Stars," the silver being introduced herself with a slight nod. "He," she waved her hand towards the dark being which was busy cringing from the invasion of pure energy. "Is my opposite in every aspect. He is darkness and evil incarnate. His name is Chaos."

Light looked upon the two in disbelief. He was not a child. "Do you really expect me to believe that nonsense?" He laughed in the face of the one named Cosmos. He did not buy her story. She was just some figment of his imagination sent to torture him for all eternity in this dark expanse of space.

The woman's silver eyes narrowed. They glowed softly with a bright white power, and a frown marred her delicate features. This caused Light to cease his laughter. The frown did not belong on such a beautiful face. Even he, who was numb to emotional ties that usually controlled mortals, recognized the beauty that the woman possessed. He could also sense the powers bubbling under the surface, waiting to lash out at him. Fear trickled through his being.

"It would prove you well not to test my patience or will power, Light Yagami," Her voice had taken a deeper tone, the complete opposite of the tone she had first used with him. From behind her, the dark being called Chaos chuckled.

"I do believe – " he strained as the pure energy continued to glide over the skin of his wrists. "-You are losing your temper."

Cosmos turned towards the other being. Her hand swept out before her, causing a wave of bright white light to extend from her being, slapping the other across the face and leaving a large red mark where it had made contact. Her shoulders shook for several minutes before she relaxed.

"I am the one who summoned your soul here. I saved you from descending into the deepest pits of hell to rot in your own misery," She turned cold eyes towards Light. He felt as if he would be swallowed in those fathomless pits. "Where you would have stayed until every last piece of your humanity was gone, leaving you but an empty, worthless shell."

"And do you know why she did this, mortal?" Chaos questioned once the energy finally stopped being absorbed into his skin. Light shook his head. "Of course not," Chaos chuckled. "Though she may play the part of the emotionless bitch, she truly cares too much, especially for _your_ kind." He spat. Blood red eyes narrowed in hatred towards Light.

"Continue your foul talk and it will be you who I send to hell, Chaos," Cosmos warned him. Electricity crackled at her finger tips as her hands fisted.

"You would miss me far too much, Little Light," Chaos cooed to her.

She ignored him, knowing to argue would only give him reason to continue. Cosmos turned her entire attention back towards the mortal she had rescued. She eyed him. Though she had been fighting with Chaos over the past thousand years, she had taken and used every means to keep updated on the status of earth. It was not what it had been, especially under her rule, but it was still her home. She missed it, and lately, she had heard rumors. Rumors of a man that would be the new god of the world. He had found and manipulated part of Saturn's essence that had remained on the earth. Death was a common occurrence, and so her essence would forever be tied to any planet that held life, including earth.

With her physical body gone, and the majority of her power within Cosmos, the order of the universe had gone to great lengths to restore some balance. Death gods – shinigami – were now responsible for the humans. The tools of trade were the books of death. It was both a tool and a record. It was a working system, but it had its flaws. Light Yagami was proof of that. So much power in the hands of a mortal was never good. It corrupted them too easily.

"Do you regret your actions, Light Yagami? Answer carefully because you will be judged accordingly," Cosmos questioned the young human. "Do you regret the pain and suffering that you caused for so many people, including your family and the ones that loved you most?" She waved her hand in a large circle, and there appeared a reflection. For a moment, it reflected Light's perfect image, but then the image changed. It rippled and the true image of Light appeared. It was a dark and disgusting creature. Eyes blood red like the shinigami and the other being present. Skin pale and taunt, clinging to bones and giving him a ghastly appearance. Over his chest, a black hole was torn, and his dark, dried up heart was exposed.

Then the image changed again and he was presented to the sight of hundreds of people. Most of who were crying, others were sad. He did not know them, and was confused, but at last, the remaining images were familiar. They were of his family. He watched their suffering at truth and at the loss of him. He watched as they drowned in their sorrow, shame, and heartbreak.

His chest ached.

"So you do feel something," Cosmos seemed pleased. Yet Light did not pay her any attention. He was too shocked. What was this pain? He was so confused.

"He cannot be saved. Even now, the darkness continues to grow within his soul. You should know by now that he is mine," Chaos spoke humorlessly. "You should know that you cannot save every soul," He grinned as the silver woman cringed in pain. Her hand flew to her heart.

"I can try," She whispered before dispersing the warp that allowed Light to see the happenings back on earth. "Do you see the pain and suffering that you have caused? Can you honestly say that you regret nothing?"

"All that I did was necessary," Light finally spoke after contemplating.

"Death is _never_ necessary," Cosmos argued passionately. "Your intentions may have been justified at one time, but you continued your path of destructions to those that did nothing wrong. How can you justify your actions so?" She demanded to know.

"I was the only one who was willing to do anything about it!" Light felt himself normal again. "It was I who punished those who deserved – " He was interrupted by her hand making contact with his cheek.

"Who are you to judge others when your hands are coated in the blood of your victims?" She returned her hand to her side.

"You are getting off track, Cosmos. I thought you were going to offer him something, not scold him like a child." Chaos whispered into her ear. She swatted at him, and shoved his floating form away from her being.

"Second chance?" Light mumbled.

"I have the ability to grant life to those recently deceased. I have watched over the earth in silent contemplation, and have watched your descent into darkness. Because you were tempted by a force outside of your control, I am willing to grant you a second chance, but are you willing to sacrifice all that you have worked for in order to gain it?"

Light felt as if his mind was moving a million miles a minute. A second chance to live? The thought of returning to his body caused him to grow excited, but then the rest of her words registered. He would have to make a sacrifice, but what kind? "What would I need to sacrifice in order to be granted such a favor? Why me? Why not some other defeated soul?"

"Someone like your adversary, L?" Chaos questioned in boredom.

"If you accept my offer, then everything that you did would be undone. You would return to that day when you found the notebook, only you wouldn't find it. Your life, everything that has happened to lead up to this point, would be undone. No one would die. You would live your life, finishing your career, finding someone to marry, and making your own family. You would never meet Ryuk or Misa. Your sister would never be kidnapped; your father would not die trying to protect her. L would have no reason to die trying to find Kira." She opened another portal, showing him the many possibilities that could occur should he accept what she had to offer.

"The question remains," Chaos spoke in a condescending tone. "Are you willing to sacrifice the power of the Death Note in exchange for the life of a normal being? I don't think you would, but Cosmos, the gullible fool that she is, believes you would. So which of us is right? Will you sacrifice that much power, or will you drown in it?" Those red eyes looked at Light knowingly. Cosmos was currently fussing at the other being, but both men ignored her words in exchange for watching the other. Light felt Chaos' eyes burn like fire into him.

Could he? Would he sacrifice everything for another chance? No Death Note, no power, no control….

Chaos' laughter echoed through the dark expanse of space. Chaos did not need a verbal reply, because the dark being already knew the truth that Light could not yet speak. His mortal soul was truly damned to the darkness. He had tasted power and all that it had to offer him. There was no way that he would return to being a nobody.

"Do you know the real reason why she offered you a chance? Not only was it because you were so easily manipulated by a supernatural being such as the Shinigami," Chaos smirked as Light shook his head. He was unable to speak. His gaze shifted towards the woman whose eyes were cast aside. Guilt was written over her features as she avoided looking at either being. She had seen the truth as well during the exchange between Chaos and Light. There was no hope left for him.

"You have _his _eyes, the eyes of the man she loved. The same man that she defied the laws of her people for, in order to be with him, causing the death of an entire race, and damning them to eternal suffering in the battle between good and evil." Chaos bore his joyful gaze into Cosmos' silent form. "Isn't that right, Cosmos? You and he are not so different."

"You have made up your mind," Her voice shook softly as her fisted hands trembled at her side. "You leave me no other choice. Your taint is too strong. I have no other choice than to destroy you completely. Rebirth will not be granted to a soul as corrupted as yours." She reached her hand towards him. Slender fingers dug into the skin of his chest, wrapping around his heart and pulling.

Light screamed. Never before had he felt so much pain. Light burst from his chest as she pulled out a dark crystal. It pulsed in time with his heart. Only after her hand had completely freed itself from his chest did the pain subside. Still, he felt weak, drained of energy. His breathing was labored and he felt his heart rate slow dangerously. He looked to her and eyed the pulsing crystal in her hand.

"This is your star seed. It is beyond repair. Once I crush it, you will fade from existence. Do not worry, for your loved ones will no longer suffer. I will erase your memory from every soul on that planet so that it may finally heal from your atrocious actions. Goodbye, Light Yagami." Fear engulfed him as he watched in slow motion. Power gathered at her hands as she closed her fingers around the pulsing crystal. As she squeezed it, he felt the pain again until there was no more pain.

When the crystal finally shattered, Light felt his essence dissipate. His body turned to dust and his soul faded from existence. Light Yagami was no more. Chaos laughed in triumph as Cosmos shed a tear at the loss of another soul to the darkness.

**…**

* * *

**...**

**So this was a one shot that I have had (almost) finished for quite a while. I'm not in the mood for my other stories so I decided to work on this instead. I really didn't even want to post this. I do not feel inspired to write anything, but I was bored. So, I apologize if this was not that good of a one-shot. (Note: this will remain a one-shot.) I don't plan on updating anything else for a long time, if at all. I have had no inspiration, and most of my favorite authors are no longer updating. They were part of the reason I was motivated to write most of the time. **

**Oh well.**

**Anyway, if you like it, let me know. A review only takes a few seconds of your time, so don't be lazy.**

**Sesshy's Mistress**


End file.
